Bee's conditions
by Leda Star
Summary: Bee offers Megatron a deal too tempting to refuse.


Autobots, Decepticons, not mine

The greatest part of Megatron's palace was the garden. Though it possessed no actual flowers, the glass, crystal, and metal statues that filled it made it the greatest wonder Cybertron had ever beheld. Especially at midday, when the sun shined through the glass dome and refracted off the crystals and fountains. Bumblebee sat amongst this beauty, lounging in the plush cushions of a marble gazebo.

"Are you okay, Bee?" Sari asked, noticing hr friends shaking fingers.

Bumblebee gave her a reassure smile. "I'm fine, Sari."

"Yes, you are a picture of calm."

Bumblebee glared at the Decepticon's sarcasm. "You're late."

"Sorry," Megatron shrugged, taking a seat next to Bumblebee. "I had a lot of work to do. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Bee turned to Sari. "Sari, could you please leave us?"

The girl tensed, highly uncomfortable with leaving the mech with the overlord.

"Leave, slave!" Megatron snapped, earning a withering glare from Sari.

"Sari, please."

Casting one last glare, Sari turned and left. As she stormed out of the garden Bumblebee looked at Megatron with a glare of his own.

"I don't like you calling her that." He growled.

Megatron shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "She's a slave, what else would I call her?"

Bee clenched his servos in his lap,desperately wanting to tear the smug look off the mech's face.

"She. Is. My. Friend." He said through gritted denta. "A sister, really, and the only reason I've been able to stand living I this place! So please, show some respect."

Megatron felt anger-and though he wouldn't admit it, hurt-bloom in his spark, and his soon-to-be-mate, felt it too; shrinking back against the cushions, blue optics growing wide.

"This, place," Megatron hissed. "Is the finest dwelling you've ever had even when you were free!"

Bumblebee gulped, summoning his waning courage. "That's the point, Megatron, I'm not free. The enviroment,"-he gestured around the garden-"May be breath taking, but since I am here against my will I might as well be back in the slave camp."

Megatron leaned forward, servos making a tepee beneath his chin. "Then...what do you I have to do to make you feel differently? What are your conditions, my sweet little Bee?"

Bee shook off the "little" comment. "First," He began. "I want all the Autobots freed and fully compensated for any and all suffering they endured."

Megatron scoffed. "I'll be bankrupt by the end of the month."

"Second, I want all my team mates pardoned for the "crimes" they have committed against you."

"So no making Prime eat his own optics?"

This earned him another glare. "And third, after our wedding the specification of Autobts and Decepticons, will be abolished."

At this, Megatron's amusement and sarcasm disappeared. "Why would you want that?"

Bumblebee stood, looking out onto the garden. "The sparkling I'll bare you will be Autobot and Decepticon and shall, one day, rule over both. His or her life will be a thousand times better if we are one people, united and equall."

He tensed, a little, as Megatron's arms wrapped around him.

"Your conditions may be impossible to grant."

Bee offlined his optics. "Then, you can't have me."

The Autobot gasped as he was spun around and held tight.

"You don't have a choice, little Bee," Megatron said. "On our wedding night you will submit to me!"

"Do you really want our child to be conceived from rape!" Bumblebee snapped, coolant brimming in his optics.

"Of course not!"

"Then give me what I ask. Do that and I'll surrender to you."

Megatron was conflicted, one side angered over the Mech's cheekiness and the other, enticed by the idea of him giving in with out a fight. As of to support that side, an image flashed into his head: Bumblebee, splayed out on their bed, legs open and arms reaching, desperately for him. One could guess which side one.

"Alright, but the Autobots will still have to answer to me."

"Of course," Bumblebee said, thrilled to have gotten his way.

"And, Prime will have to become their leader."

It was Bee's turn to be thrown. "Optimus, w-why?"

Megatron shrugged. "He's the only one left capable of the job, and this way I can keep a close eyes on him."

"In that case...can he give me away at our wedding?"

"Sure, why not," Megatron sighed, then his face split in a wicked grin. "Now, how about we seal this negotiation with a kiss."

"A kiss!" Bumblebee gulped. "Why w-would we have to do that?"

He yelped as he was lifted up so he and Megatron were eye to eye, the Decepticon's lips dangerously close to his.

"Why not? After all, we will be doing a lot of it after we're mated and I want to know how you taste."

Bumblebee blocked him with a hand, leaning back as far as he could. "H-how about we wait till the wedding? That way, my first kiss will be even more special."

Megatron raised a brow. "You've never been kissed before?"

Bumblebee blushed. "No," He admitted. "Not that there's anything wrong with me, or anything! It's just that I haven't found the right mech to do it with yet."

Megatron cupped the back of Bee's head forcing him closer.

"You have," With that he pressed his lips to his.

Bee gasped at the contact, giving Megatron accesses to his mouth which he eagerly plundered, glossa slicking against his denta. Moaning, Bumblebee gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Megatron to pull the mech closer.

A few feet away, Random Blitzwing watched the two, giggling like a school girl.

"This is going to be FUN!"

Watch out for part 5 "The Big Day"


End file.
